One Love
by xXJCAXx
Summary: Was going to make it A series of one shots, but will now be actual story. Will update only when I have the time, but there will be more, minor flames allowed, Rated T. Cya, :P (I suck at summaries.) NAZA obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Set in Natsu's POV

The end of eighth period marked the end of the school year. It also marked the last time I would see my good friend for the year, Erza Scarlet. When everyone stood up, she turned and faced me to pick up her stuff. Then, she bolted out the door as fast as she could. I noticed a hurt expression on her face before she left though. I get my stuff ready and start to follow her down the path she walked. Erza went to a lake, and I followed her, I sat behind a tree. Watching Erza and what she was doing. She sat down on a rock and pulled out a journal. Erza wrote some things then put it away. After that she just sat, with her shoulders down and her head held low. I got up and decided to go over there to see if anything was wrong. I was halfway there when she stood up, Shit… Does she know I'm here? I think, she would kill me if she saw me. But then she walked over to the cliff with a waterfall on it.

I started to get concerned, I saw her muscles tense, and she bent her legs Shit! she's going to jump, I've got to save her I scream in my head. I'm running as fast as I could but she jumps. I lean down and grab her hand that was above her head.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing here?" Erza asks, with tears all over her face and a hurt expression. I shake my head as I pull her up,

"Why would you want to kill yourself Erza?" I ask and I pull her so she is sitting facing me right in front.

"M-My parent's I-I Can't remember my re-real one's. They died when I w-was young. Also, t-the question is w-why did you save m-me? N-Natsu?" She managed to get out, I sigh. Her parents, she can't remember? I never even saw my damn real parents! I'm street kid! She thinks she has it bad. Should I tell her that I had it way worse? And I did,

"Erza first I saved you because you don't need to die because you can't remember your parents. Second, I had it way worse than you Erza." she stared at me in awe,

"How s-so?" Erza asks. I don't say anything and she asks again, I stand up and start to leave, with anger was swelling up inside of me. Once again Erza asks, this time grabbing my arm. I slap it away and turn around,

"I NEVER EVEN SAW MY DAMN PARENT'S ERZA! I LIVE, ON THE STREET!, I NEVER EVEN KNEW HOW IT FELT TO BE LOVED!" I scream, Erza stares wide eyed and takes a step forward. Erza sprints towards me and give me a hug. I just stand there until she backs away. We walk over to the tree and sit down, she hugs me again. When Erza was about to pull away I put my hands on her back and pushed her in towards me more.

"Erza? Can we stay like this for a bit?" I ask of her and she nods. Erza digs her head into my chest, and I hold her tight. She starts to hum the main theme anthem for our school, Fairy Tail. It sooths me and I relax, I feel her grip tighten around me,

"What's wrong Erza?" I ask and she holds on even tighter.

"Natsu, I wanted to end it right then and there when I jumped, but you caught me, you saved my life. I don't understand something, why were you there to save me at the exact time I jumped?" I tense, but then I soon relax deciding to tell her.

"I followed you here because I saw the pain in your eyes as you were leaving school. I wanted to make sure you were doing good." I say calmly, hoping Erza doesn't flip out. Luckily, she doesn't and just starts to hum again.

A few minutes later a kid walks bye with a rock in his hands, and Erza stands up.

"Erza, You're gonna get it this time! Boys, ATTACK!" The kid yelled and kids jump out from every place possible and starts to throw rocks at her. Erza awaits the pain from the rocks put it never came. I see her open her eyes to look at me getting hit by all of them.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, Erza." I say clenching my teeth from the pain.

"Oh, how sweet, boys, stop." The kid behind me says, I turn around. The dude had black hair and a wicked smile on his face.

"Zeref, Go Home!" I hear Erza scream behind me. I clench my fists as 'Zeref' pulls out a knife. He licks the blade then attacks. I flick the blade away and sock

him in the gut. He gets back up and tries a jab, I swipe it away. We step away from Erza and he grins. I see him pull out a second knife and Stab, I swipe it away and he spins. Zeref hurls one of his knives towards Erza, I run and block the knife, by letting it stab into my gut.

"NATSU!" Erza screams but I put my hand up, signaling for her to stop, I hear Zeref chuckle and start to walk away. Erza starts to cry.

"You are one sick bastard, you know that Zeref? Listen" He turns "I will allow you to hurt me or anything about me, but if you hurt my friends, I will end you. But Erza isn't my friend… She's my best friend and you made her cry." I see Zeref's eyes widen so much it looks like they were about to fall out. They grew that big because of the sight he saw. I was pulling the knife out of my gut and I toss it towards the tree. It hit it with so much force the tree shatters. Zeref looks up just in time to see a tree land on his head. I kneel and cough up blood.

"Natsu!" Erza yells and I get a warm hug from behind.

"Erza, I love you." Was all I could get out before I drifted out to what I expected to be the last time I saw the light again, at least the last thing I saw was the beautiful face that belonged to none other than Erza Scarlet.

I wake up in a room, that obviously wasn't mine. I feel a squeeze on my hand and I look over to see Erza.

"Natsu! You're awake!" She screams and hugs me, I grimace in pain. She sits back down and tells me what happened. I stand up off the bed and grab her hand, I then walk towards the door.

"Natsu! Lay back down! You need to rest!" She yelled at me with a ton of concern in her voice, but I decided I would keep on going.

We reached the tree that was now a stump and I sat down with her next to me. Erza started to hum again and Clutched my chest.

"Erza." I say and she looks up, I lean in because I finally got the courage to and when I pulled back, she had shock all over her face.

"I can understand If you don't have the same feelin-" I was going to finish my sentence when she rammed her lips into mine.

"Erza, I love you." I say

"I love you too Natsu" She replies. and we sat there, on the stump. We later decided to dig up the stump and plant a Sakura tree. And every day, we sit there. Next to each other, enjoying each others company, and. Being boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed, Will most likely make more. But not for a while. Hope you Enjoyed! Cya, :P**


	2. The Fight

**A/N: Second chap. had time so I was like, Why the hell not? Wish me a happy birthday, turning 13 on Monday, hell yea!, cya at the bottom!**

* * *

I sigh, it was the middle of summer and I hadn't really done that much. Sure I spent a lot of time with Erza, but I have yet to introduce her to any of my other friends. I sit up look out the window, then an Idea pops into my head. I get out of bed and put on some clothes. Then I sprint out the door.

I arrive at the school, even though it was summer, everyone hangs out there. I spot my friends and walk over to them.

"Hey guys!" I yell and Gray, Meredy, Lucy, and Wendy all say hello back. I ask,

"You guys want to come over to my house tomorrow?" They respond almost immediately,

"Sure." I smile, then walk away. I head towards Erza's house. Once I get to the door it opens and Erza's father steps out.

"Their having a fight, let's leave them be." He says and I nod. We sit down next to the door and have a conversation, he was telling me about what happened when Erza ran out of the door with tears all over her face.

"Erza, are you ok?" I ask and she nods, but I wrap her in my arms and rock very gently anyways. The mother bolts outside also,

"Get off her and go away this instant young man!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the road. I smile,

"Ok, cya later!" I tell as I pick up Erza, swing her over my back, and run towards the park. I hear the mother scream at me while I'm running away. I grin mischievously,

"Did she want you to break up with me?" I ask, Erza nods. I run home and we wait there for the rest of the day.

When it was night I told Erza she should go back home, she refused. I sigh and walk over towards the couch but she grabs my hand,

"Natsu, your sleeping next to me tonight, ok?" She tells me and I freeze in shock. After a little bit I recover and walk back towards the bed, we lay down and I pull her towards me. That night I had the best sleep I had ever gotten in years.

* * *

I open my eyes and get out of bed. I slowly close the door to our room and wait for my friends to come over. As soon as they did I opened the front door,

"Hey." I said and they all sat down.

"So, why did you want us over here?" Gray asks and I nod.

"I wanted to catch up and have some fun." I told the group and they smile, then the door to my room opens and Erza walks out, she sits on the couch next to me, then opens her eyes.

"Who are you guys?" She asks and I smile. Meanwhile my friends were shocked,

"E-Erza? Don't kill us!" They yelled, bowing to the floor. We both smile then I said,

"Don't worry, she's not gonna kill you when your my friends and she's my girlfriend." They all look up and give me a look that says they want proof, before I could react, Erza, leans in and kisses my cheek, then hugs me, almost breaking my bones. My friends freak,

"So... Can we go now?" Gray asks and I nod,

"Yea, just wanted to tell you that we were together" I tell the group and they ran. I grab Erza and we snuggle for the rest of the day, when it was night I pull out a horror movie, and shake it in the air. Erza rejects it by grabbing it and smashing it with my base ball bat, but not before I put the disk in. Erza glares at me and I shrug, we lay down and watch the horror movie. During the scary parts Erza would dig into me like a drill. When it was done we both instantly fell asleep on the couch.

I opened my eyes and Erza's lips were locked with mine. I wasn't sure if this was on purpose or not but I didn't move. I waited until her eyes fluttered open. We didn't move for a few seconds, then we both backed away.

"Um, was that on purpose?" I ask, Erza shakes her head. Then she gets off of me and we both sit up.

"Erza, you need to go back to your parent's and straighten things out." I demand but she shakes her head, I sigh. Then walk into my room, and lay face down on my bed. After a minute or so I feel a touch on my back, and I flip over. Erza was there, she climbed onto me and started to straddle me. Erza lays down and we sit there. After a few minutes Erza speaks up,

"Fine, but you owe me." I smile and I lead her back to her house.

Erza opens the front door and we walk in. Her parents were sitting in the living room and we sat down.

"You are in trouble young lady!" The mother yells. Erza's face reddens,

"Mom, I love him and he loves me. I need nothing more." She nearly screams, The mother's face contorts in rage.

"He can not financially support you!" Erza's mom screamed. Then I speak up,

"Actually, I was going to surprise Erza, but now is a good time. I bought a house in the suburbs and still have 10k to support ourselves. I got the money by working my ass of for the government by coding and hacking Russian computer systems." I say and Erza's mom flips, but Erza bolts upstairs. Around a minute later she comes back downstairs with all her stuff,

"Let's go!" She yelled, I stutter,

"O-ok." Erza Hans my hand and pulls me out of the house. I then pick up her and her stuff and sprint towards the house.

As soon as I got there I sat down. Erza sat on my lap and smiled,

"I love you, Natsu." She said, I smile. Then we kiss, long and hard.

After a minute or so we separated because of the need of air. I open the front door and we walk in, Erza was amazed and I grin. She lunges and knocks me off my feet. I hit the ground with a thump. I bounce up soft the ground and it makes Erza fall and hit her butt. We both stand up and AI recover, Erza was still in pain. I do something I never thought I would do, I rubbed her butt. Erza's eyes filled with shock, "Natsu!" She yelled and slapped my hand away, I frown.

"What? We do love each other, enough that eventually that's gonna happen." I say, Erza stays silent then replies,

"I know, but I'm not ready." I smile and hug her. We stuff all of Erza's luggage in the closet. She leads me over to the bed and gives me a kiss. We slip under the covers and she falls asleep, I sneak out of the bed and go into the attic. I grab a small box and go back downstairs, I open the closet door and set it on Erza's luggage. Then I slip back under the covers and pull Erza close. A smile makes it's way onto her face, and I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, got nothing more to say. lol.**


End file.
